1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to virtualization technology, and particularly to a system and method for sequencing virtual machines in cloud servers of a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtual machines (VMs) are software implementation that virtualizes a personal computer or a server on an operating system (kernel) layer. By using the VMs, multiple operating systems can co-exist and run independently on the same computer. At present, a user may be authorized to access a plurality of the virtual machines. As shown in FIG. 4, a login interface 600 including an icon 601 of each virtual machine is provided for the user to access the virtual machine. However, the icons 601 of the virtual machines are displayed in the login interface 600 according to a specific rule (e.g., an order of names of the icons 601). In some situation, the user may need to take much time to search for the icon 601 of the virtual machine which is frequently used by the user. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.